


[Podfic of] The Adventure of the Six Painted Virgins / written by saathi1013

by EosRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://saathi1013.dreamwidth.org/16636.html">The Adventure of the Six Painted Virgins</a> by saathi1013<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:39:24</p><p>Sherlock dons an unusual disguise for a case. John is…<em>conflicted</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Adventure of the Six Painted Virgins / written by saathi1013

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventure of the Six Painted Virgins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434194) by [Saathi1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/pseuds/Saathi1013). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/uxuj2cupqvwba53z842s6twh07ut06ba.mp3) | 91.3 MB | 01:39:24  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/nirjmxq9l7y2kn5sww1zx4o0r482x8kf.m4b) | 47.4 MB | 01:39:24  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/adventure-of-six-painted-virgins).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
